My fourth Episode in my season: "Glimpse"
by Sparx
Summary: Fi must change a man's strange ability to change the future before he ends up eliminating her. Please R/R!


Untitled 

SO WEIRD "Glimpse" Episode 3-04Start Of Theme:End Of ThemeStart Of Teaser: (A lady waving her hand over a crystal ball) Fi: (V.O.) Almost everyone's been wanting too see into the future, I mean, I know I have to see the answers to Ned's test (laughs) (Three girls playing with a Ouija board) Fi: (V.O.) I mean, some people even claim that they CAN see into the future, but not that far. I mean, I've had an experience. That one time with the website, but that would probably be it.(Footage of "Web Sight")Fi: (CONT.) Also, some people have been determined to change the future, just for fun (Flash of the crystal ball glowing black) Fi: (CONT.) But if we could change the future, would we want to? And what would happened if you got life mad for doing it? Really… Really mad? End Of teaser It's dark outside, about 9:03. We see the outside of the Molly Phillips Tour Bus. It's raining hard. Thunder cracks and Lightning splits the air. We see a man dressed in black, standing out in the downpour. As Fi is on her laptop, she catches a glimpse of the man. Fi frowns and squints to see if it's really a man. "What the heck is he doing?" She asks.The bus passes by him. Fi stares outside for a quick second, then turns back to her laptop. The lights in the tour bus flicker. "Oh great" She mutters. She's in the search section. She types in: Predicting the future. "Loading… Please Wait" There's a loud rap on Fi's door. Jack pokes his head in. "Fi, mom says one more hour, then lights out" "Okay" Fi says. As Jack is about to leave, he catches a quick look at her search results. "Fi… why must you insist on always doing this?" Jack asks, but not in a crabby voice, more like a regular tone. "Jack, it's a hobby. Something I like and have seen. Just… go away" Fi sighs. Jack snickers at her `predicting the future' type and grabs the doorknob. As he does, visions appear in his mind. First, he sees a castle, then dragons, then the inside of the castle, then he finds himself walking down the castle. "Jack, are you okay?" Fi asks. Jack snaps out of his trance. "I'm fine!" He snaps, and leaves the room with a door slam. Fi frowns, but then turns back to her computer. The next morning, after showering, brushing, eating, and getting dressed, Fi walks out to the common room of the bus. "So… what's up?" She asks. "Hey baby, not much, we're just planning some stuff for next stops. Irene sits next to Molly, and Ned still drives the bus."Did you drive all night?" Fi asks."Had to. We've already got behind schedule, we're almost caught up now, but…" Fi waits."But what?" Ned doesn't respond. Fi looks at the road. They were heading straight for a house! "NED!" Fi screams. Irene, Molly, and Fi run to the front trying to steer. "Twist!" The bus swerves to the side, crushing the fence, plowing over the garden, and almost slamming into the house."He fell asleep" Fi realizes. "What happened?" Cries Jack as he runs out of the bathroom. After a quick explanation to Jack, Fi, Irene, Molly, Jack, and an awoken up Ned, depart the bus."I'm sorry Mol. This was all my fault" Ned frowns. "Ned, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't of let you drive all night" Molly says putting her arm around him.A man dashes out of the house."What happened?" He exclaims. "Sir, I'm sorry, we had a small accident, but we'll pay for all the damages" Molly said. "Oh, no need" He says."No. We are going to pay for this, we ruined It, we'll pay" Molly insisted. The man hesitates, then looks at the bus as smoke pours out of it. "Well, okay. But to make up for it, will you at least stay here for a while? I'm a great fan of yours.Molly glanced nervously at Irene and Ned. Irene makes a quick shake of her head. 

"Um… No, I'm sorry sir, but we've got someone coming to pick us up anyways"Molly gives the others a look. Fi is the only one looking at the man, whose eyes start glowing an odd color of light blue. Fi stares at him, interested. The glowing stops and the man smiles. Irene is on her cell phone in the back of the bus."Okay, Judy, so can you come and pick us up?"There is a short pause."Great! We're at 99873 Maple Street, okay?"Irene shuts her cell phone off and walks outside the bus. "Judy says she'll be here in a couple of minutes. She was just at the store down there" Irene says. Fi sips a soda the man had given her. "Ok, great" Molly says."Oh, How rude of me, I'm Ben" The man says holding out his hand. Molly shakes his hand with a smile. "Glad to meet you... just not like this" She jokes. Everyone laughs."Yeah, I know, it's okay though. I know it was an accident" Ben says.A car pulls up and Judy sticks her head out the window."Okay guys, hop in" She smiles. It's hours later, and Fi, Molly, Jack, Ned, Irene, Chuck, Judy, and Carey sit in their room at a rented hotel."So Rick walks up to the guy and says: Not in your lifetime" Everyone laughs at Molly's story."Yeah, I remember that" Irene grins.Fi stands up as she takes a bite of her taco."Mom, I'm gonna head to my room" Fi says."Okay, but it's almost lights out, so don't stay up too late" Molly says. Fi nods and walks into her rented room. She finishes her taco, and logs online. At 7:00 AM, sunlight washed through the windows, and into Fi. Fi pulled the covers over her head, but the sunlight still shone through. She groaned, defeated, and got ready for the day of adventures that lay in store for her. When it was 9:30, Fi was already looking around town. She was glad that her mom finally let her look around by herself. It was like the ordinary, peaceful town. Suddenly, a loud honking disrupted the silence. Fi spins around and sees a cat wandered into the street, and a car, just 20 feet away from it. Fi looks over at anyone and sees Ben just looking at the cat almost dead, smiling. His eyes are glowing the same shade of light blue. How can he be smiling? She screams in her head. The car is just ten feet away, and gaining. Fi runs into the street, quickly bending down, scooping up the cat, and just barely making an escape from the car. She keeps running and bangs into a parked car, panting. She looks over at Ben, who is now fuming mad. Fi angrily runs across the street to Ben. "What's wrong with you? Why didn't you even make an effort to save that cat? You were smiling!" Fi barks. "Why did you save it?" Ben demands. Fi bewildered stares at Ben. "What the heck are you talking about? I had to save it! I wasn't going to just watch it get run over!" She cries. "But in my vision that cat was saved, now it was!" He yells. Fi gives him a confused look. "What do you mean in your vision?" She demands. Ben sighs. "I have the gift of seeing into the future, but just about only ten minutes into it""Okay… not following" Fi says."Every time I see into the future, I like to change whatever I see"Fi sets the cat down as it scampers off."Why?" Fi asks. "It's just…" Ben searches for the right word. "Fun" He finally says. 

"FUN? Ben, you were about to put that cat's life on the line because you thought that it was fun? That's just not right. You need to let life do what it's supposed to. I mean, some people believe that everything happens for a reason… and you're changing that" Fi says. Ben's eyes glow light blue. The same color Fi saw before."Stop doing that" She shouts, irritated. "What does that mean, anyways?" She asks. "Every time I want to see into the future, I just force my eyes to glow blue" Ben replies. "Then REALLY stop it!" Fi yells. Ben's eyes glow blue. "Duck" He says. Fi ducks, worried and a bird zooms right into her head would be if she was standing. "Stop it!" Fi cries. "Nope" Ben says plainly. "How long have you been doing this?" She asks. "Around two years, and two or three months" He replies. Fi groans as his eyes glow again. "Oh, gotta go" He says. "Why" Fi asks. "Because I just saw that I'll be talking to for five more minutes… in my vision-so now I won't talk to you anymore. Okay? Okay, bye" Ben says, and walks off. Fi sits in her room in the hotel, typing on her laptop. She clicks the magnifying glass icon. LOADING…PLEASE WAIT comes the response from the laptop. After loading, it brings her to the main search page. Fi thinks for a moment, of what to type in. Then, finally, she types: Glimpse of the future. LOADING…PLEASE WAIT. After a couple of seconds, three matches are found. 1: Did I see a glimpse of the future? Read my story, CLICK HERE2: Glimpses(FANFICTION) When Amanda sees a glimpse of her deceased mother, she must change the future so she won't suffer the same fate. 3: Future seeing Glimpses of the future, to find out more, click HERE. The third one was what Fi was looking for. She clicked it and waited. No more then two seconds later, a page appeared, it wasn't that fancy, a white background, a couple Gifs and Jpegs, no animations, but it had the idea that Fi was looking for. It read: Many people wish they could see into the future, and some even proclaim that they can. We really don't know if they are exaggerating, or telling the truth. But one fact remains: Some people CAN see into the future. Some people can see as far as they want, while some others can see just glimpses. These are known as Future Gifts. Only one of those two are dangerous, the glimpses. Some people see the glimpses for fun, and most of the time go with the flow, but there are some people that change whatever they see. This is fine until the second year. On the third month of the second year, if the person uses the gift, earth will get very upset, and become uncontrollable. It will start destroying everything, and they only way to stop it, is to have the person not change what they see, during the wreckage. Fi didn't need to read anymore. She remembered exactly what Ben had said:"Around two years two or three moths" Were his exact words. Fi slams her laptop shut, and dashes out of the hotel. (Production Note: "Origami" is played in background) Fi runs fast around the town, looking for Ben. She checked almost every single store, and finally saw him near a parking meter. Out of breath and panting, Fi screams "BEN!" with all the energy she had left in her lungs. Ben looked over at Fi. Fi walked as fast as she could over to him. "What is it?" He asks."You need to think about this question really hard. How long have you been able to see into the future?" "Well, I guess I have my whole life. But I started it in 1999, the year was… July" He says finally."Are you sure?" Fi asks.Ben nods. "July what?" She demands. "Um… July… 18th. I remember it perfectly, because that's two days before my birthday. So actually, it's been two years and three months exactly today" He replies. "Oh no..." Fi whispers to herself. "Ben you have to stop this!" Fi shrieks. But Fi gasps as she looks up. The blue color in his eyes slowly fade."NO!" FI screams. Suddenly, a huge rumble knocks Fi off her feet. She lands hard on the ground. With a loud OOMPH, she gets up, terrified. "It's happening!" She screams. Stores, signs, cars, everything starts rumbling, and shaking. "What's happening?" Ben cries. People start screaming and running from collapsing stores and buildings. Fi screams as a truck, just fifteen feet away from her explodes. "Run!" Fi screams. (Production note: The song "Origami" ends here) Ben and Fi run down the sidewalk, dodging ceiling tops, chunks of metal, and car pieces. Fires started everywhere, and sparks and smoke filled the entire town. "You have to stop this!" Fi declares as she finally stops."How? I'll do ANYTHING!" Ben wails. Fi ducks as a car tire sails past her. "You have to see into the future, and let it happen! Don't change it!" Fi screams. "Hurry!" Ben concentrates hard, his eyes glow a deep shade of blue. He sees a fire hydrant exploding. Then he thinks of how he can change it, he could by pushing it down real hard. He then looks around frantically and finally sees a hydrant by a stop sign. "Hurry up!" He cries. Suddenly, a chunk of a stop sign flies off and smashes into the hydrant. It explodes with water, soaring into the air. Fi turns and screams as she sees a block of metal just feet away from her face. Ben looks as the water glows green. Suddenly, everything freezes, all the flames vanish, everything broken is put back together, and everything returns back to normal. "You did it!" Fi cries. A light grin spreads across Ben's face. Fi's smile is bigger. But the smile fades when she sees his eyes glow."You-you aren't going to still change the future are you?" Fi asks, concerned."Of course I am, you didn't think I was going to stop it forever did you?" He asks.Fi glares at him, disgusted."I thought you'd change. I was so wrong about you" Fi pauses for a second to let that sink in, then heads to the other side of the street. Ben's eyes glow blue and he catches a glimpse of the future. He sees Fi turn and scream. He sees a semi truck, just feet from slamming right into her. "FI!" He cries.Just before Fi walks into the street, she turns. "What do you want?" She demands.He takes one quicker look into the future and sees him save her, just in the nick of time. "Nothing" he replies. Fi gives him one more glare before turning back. She walks into the street, but trips over a rock. She hits the gravel, hard. As she falls, her knee twists. A fierce sharp pain shoots through her leg."AGHH!" She howls in pain. Ben looks at the semi truck coming at her, not seeing the girl lying in the street."Help! I can't get up!" She screams. The semi truck appears to be 30 feet away…25…20…15…10…"No!" Fi screams. Ben takes one more look at the semi, just feet away from running her over. Ben takes another quick glance at Fi, then sighs and runs hard into the street. He picks Fi up, and looks at the semi. It's just inches away. He throws Fi, it's his only choice. She rolls on the top of a car, and lands safely on the ground. "Ben, thank you so much!" Fi gushes, but when she turns to him, tears trickle down her cheek. He was dead. Fi covers her mouth with her hand, and forces back the rest of the tears. It's exactly one hour later, Fi sits on the tour bus, finally fixed, typing her adventure onto her webpage. So I guess Ben DID have a heart after all. Signing out, ~Fi~ She finished her last sentence, and shut her laptop. She was still upset that he had died because of her. Suddenly, she feels a cold hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees the spirit of Ben. "Ben!" Fi exclaims. Ben nods. "I'm sorry-about what happened" Fi says, a little too dramatically. "Fi, don't take it hard on yourself. That wasn't your fault at all. If it wasn't for me using my powers for bad… then you wouldn't of wound up in that danger you were in" Fi smiles. "So did your self-sacrifice get you…" Fi looks up. Ben grins, with a light nod. Suddenly, an idea pops into Fi's head. "Ben! Do you know anything about my dad?" Fi asks quickly. "Is your last name Phillips?" He questions. Fi nods. "Yeah!" "Is your father named Rick-Rick Phillips?" "Yes!" Fi Proclaims. Ben opens his mouth to speak, but a black light grasps him and pulls him outside the bus window. "No! Ben! Come back!" Fi screeches. What happened? Fi thought. She walks up to her window, and looks out, while she doesn't notice a green ball of light dig around in Fi's laptop. End Of Episode 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
